Discoveries: Sometimes
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Hawke catches Isabela in the middle of something. Isabela/f!Hawke Part of the continuing Discoveries series. Support me on Patreon @ anxiousgeek


Sometimes even Isabela liked to be alone.

Sometimes she liked to be alone so she could get a decent nights sleep or a decent amount of drink in her. Sometimes she liked to be alone to read or write.

Sometimes she wanted to get exactly what she wanted without having to deal with another person – their needs and expectations.

Mostly she just wanted to cum and sleep.

While thinking about Marian Hawke.

Her feelings for Hawke were a little mixed up. Mostly she was surprised to have feelings beyond wanting to fuck the woman but they were there regardless; persistent and deepening every time she saw the warrior.

Sometimes she wanted to be alone so she didn't have to deal with her feelings for Hawke.

Isabela lay spread out on her bed in the room she kept in the Hanged Man, stripped down to her jewellery, hair loose and limbs spread out as she stretched and relaxed. Sometimes this was all she needed, a good stretch and to relax before a good day or a long night.

Not this evening.

This evening she needed release. Constantly working with, fighting beside and drinking with Hawke frustrated her no end.

She started at her lips.

Just a fingertip back and forth over her bottom lip, barely brushing the soft skin. The tingles shot through her and she sighed, wetting her lips quickly and continuing down over her jaw to her neck. She groaned as she scraped her nails over the dark skin.

The frustration wore at her.

She was sleeping less than usual, drinking less than usual, fucking less than usual.

She was not usual.

Damn Hawke.

Hawke and her stupid red lips, perfect for kissing and her stupid strong hands to press through her slick folds and her stupid strength that could fuck her into oblivion.

Or so she imagined.

Often.

Pulling and pinching her own nipples, hips bucking up into nothing.

Hawke and her stupid perfect voice and her stupid perfect words.

Sometimes Isabela hated her as much as she loved her.

To chase away the thought she pinched a nipple again, harder this time, a hand sliding down her abdomen. She brushed her fingers over her folds, pressing through the slick heat and groaned.

Groaned Hawke's name.

Sometimes when she was alone she was quiet – the softest of moans and gasps caught in her chest. Sometimes when she was alone she was noisy – loud shouts and groans that Varric heard and could sometimes be heard in the bar below.

When she thought about Hawke though she could never control herself. Randomly alternating between shouts and gasps depending on where her hands were and where her mind went.

She circled her clit with one rough finger, pressing just above it and down exactly as she liked and sometimes she really looked forward to teaching Hawke exactly how to touch her. How to kiss her. How to love her.

Isabela growled at the errant thought and grabbed her leather dildo, thrusting the toy into her body fast and hard.

"Fucking void."

Isabela stilled.

She looked over at the door to see Marian Hawke standing there, staring at her.

She didn't look surprised. Her pale skin was flushed to the roots of her short black locks, blue eyes wide as she looked Isabela over.

"Isabela," she said softly and then, "fucking void."

Isabela laughed at that, a little strained and a moan following as the motion rocked her body onto her toy. She wanted to move, her body was throbbing, harder now Hawke was watching and her hips were shifting in tiny circles.

She wanted to move, to cum but she didn't because she wanted Hawke.

Wanted Hawke to join in, wanted Hawke to fuck her.

Wanted Hawke to leave.

Wanted Hawke to love her.

She gave her an out.

"I'll be done in a moment," she said, as casual as she could manage with a dildo shoved inside her, smiling. "Unless..."

She couldn't help but give Hawke an in too.

The warrior smiled at her taking another step into the room to let the door close behind her. Sometimes she wanted to fuck the woman, sometimes she wanted to hit the woman. If she didn't say something, do something, soon, it would be both.

"Hawke," she grumbled, then gasping as she pushed the toy a little further into her body. Her eyes slipped closed and she didn't see the other woman approach her.

"Do you want me to fuck you Bela?" Hawke whispered, kissing her cheek and pulling her hand away from the toy.

Isabela groaned, eyes popping open to watch as Hawke settled on the bed between her legs. She nodded, desperate and Hawke took the toy and pulled it from her body. Isabela whined in response, hips shaking to chase the toy and chase the feeling. The warrior laughed, and bent over her to kiss her on the lips.

"Hawke," she groaned, "Don't..."

The other woman chuckled, kissing her again quickly and cupping her breasts.

"Fucking void Bela, your breasts are amazing. You're beautiful," she breathed. "Beautiful."

The pirate whined again, she knew she was beautiful but to hear Hawke say it was something else. It hurt. Sometimes it hurt. Hawke bent over to kiss the tops of each breast in turn before swirling a tongue around a nipple and the pirate groaned, shifting her hips. She was already way past the point of foreplay, but she couldn't get the words out to demand for more, demand that Hawke move. All she could do was moan.

"Need something?" she asked.

Isabela swore at her and Hawke chuckled.

"Very well," she said, settling between her legs and dipped her head down between her legs immediately sucking Isabela's swollen clit into her mouth.

Isabela cried out, reaching out to grab at Hawke's short hair, threading her fingers into it and tugging. Hawke chuckled against her cunt, pressing her tongue flat against her and pushing through her soaking folds. She started to fuck her with her tongue, letting Isabela guide her movements with her hands in her hair.

It went rolling through her, the pleasure, sparking from Hawke's tongue to her heart. She felt fuzzy, her eyes rolling shut and she arched her hips up into the woman's mouth. Hawke pushed her tongue into her body, lapping up the slick heat and Isabela whimpered.

 _Please, please, please._

"What do you want Bela?" Hawke asked, glancing up at her to see looking down at her and frowning.

 _You._

But she didn't say it, couldn't say it.

"Harder, more, everything," she moaned, and Hawk reached out for the toy again but Isabela grabbed her wrist holding it tight.

"What?" Hawke said.

"You," she managed to get out, trying to smile at her but failing because she needed to cum hard and _now, now, now._

Hawke nodded and let go of the toy, pulling back a little so she could run her fingers through the heat of her core, pushing between her folds and into her body. Two fingers pressing slowly into her, making her moan again, a little louder, panting a little as the pressure became pleasure. She wanted to shout, something, anything, but then Hawke was pulling her fingers out.

"Hawke."

The warrior hushed her, leaning her larger body over hers and kissing her on the lips, settling down on the bed next to her.

"It's okay Bela," she said, thrusting three fingers back into her body, "I'll look after you."

The pirate sobbed, completely lost now, everything boiling down to the quick movements of Hawke's fingers moving in and out of her body. She moved her hips in time with Hawke's hard thrusts, the woman using all her strength to fuck Isabela exactly like she wanted.

Like she needed.

She felt more desperate than she had in years, chasing that pleasure that raced up and down her spine and had her head and her clit buzzing. She tried to speak, to say something to Hawke, anything, but could only manage a grunted _uh_ on every inward thrust of Hawke's long fingers.

Then there were four fingers, stretching her, filling her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of something spectacular.

Something beautiful.

"Please," she choked out.

Hawke continued to move, pushing her harder and higher all the while lying next to her, the length of her hard body against her, lips brushing her ear over and over as she spoke to her softly, told her how beautiful she was, how wonderful. Told her how good she felt, how good she tasted. Promised to make her come, hard, over and over.

Whispered something that Isabela couldn't quite make out over the blood rushing and the sound of her own moans. Whispered something that sounded a lot like Hawke cared about her.

Loved her.

Maybe it was wish fulfilment.

Hawke curled her fingers, her thrusts slowing slightly, her thumb brushing over her clit once, twice, watching Isabela's reactions carefully, chasing the way she moved and her cries to find the exact place to touch her, to please her.

Isabela came screaming Hawke's name, screaming _'Marian'._

She shook as Hawke kept moving her fingers, building up the rhythm once more, thumb still brushing over her clit gently as she came, Isabela crying out again, unable to take much more but not wanting Hawke to stop. It was too much, too much to take but Hawke pushed and pushed. Took and took and the second orgasm was weaker but there and perfect and everything.

 _When did she become such a sap?_

When she met Hawke.

She started to sob and Hawke slowly pulled her fingers from Isabela's tight body, wrapping her arms around her to gather her up and hold her close. She started to rock her gently as she shook in her arms, trying to catch her breath and get pull herself together.

"Isabela?" Hawke murmured. "Are you alright?"

 _No._

Isabela didn't answer right away, trying to get her head back together. Get her heart beating normally again and get her walls back up. She wasn't ready for this, for Hawke. For Hawke to care or to feel it all so keenly.

"Perfect," she purred, hoping it sounded better than she felt. "You are very good at that."

"So I've been told," Hawke said, but the words didn't have her usual humour and Isabela could barely hold onto her smile.

She managed to wrestle out of the warriors hold, ignoring the exposed feeling and sitting up. Smiling again, always smiling, and Hawke looked her over again.

"I take it you didn't come here for the this," she asked, and Hawke nodded, getting up. "What did you want?"

Hawke hesitated. "It can wait. Until tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Isabela asked, almost regretting her attitude.

"Get some sleep Bela," she replied, with a soft smile she wore every now and again, usually when she was speaking to her sister. "I'll come by in the morning."

"Not too early."

"Of course not," she chuckled. "Night."

"Good night Hawke."

The warrior left and Isabela fell back against her bed, groaning. Being caught by Hawke was both the best and worst thing that could've happened it seemed. She was now more in love and more afraid than ever.

Sometimes she wanted to tell her everything.

Sometimes she suspected Hawke already knew.


End file.
